The prior art discloses that mathematics teaching devices, in particular those intended to teach “times tables” or multiplication tables, are well known. These devices usually involve an article upon which the multiplication tables are reproduced in their entirety, and require the student using the device to “cross reference” one number against another, and note the product of those two numbers.
In each device, the numbers are arranged in a grid pattern, and the student is expected to follow one number across, horizontally (an “X” axis) and another number down, vertically (a “Y” axis), to locate the answer (product) of the problem posed. In one manifestation, this process involves the use of wooden (or similar material) pegs which are place at the location of the numbers for which a product is sought, while a third peg is then placed at the intersection of the two numbers, which is the product. Another manifestation substitute's transparent material strips for the pegs, and locates the product at the place where the two strips cross one another, the answer being visibly apparent through the two strips.
Unfortunately, these devices and their methods of use all require that the user of the device be looking at the device, with the answer readily apparent, during the process of determining an answer to the problem posed. There is, by the very design of these devices, a built in encouragement to “cheat” and disclose the answer without having actually thought about it.
Besides, teachers and educators have devised and tested many methods and techniques for teaching multiplication tables to elementary school students. Examples include typed or printed sheets of the multiplication tables, display cards with the equation printed on one side and the answer on the opposite side, and teaching methods an illustrated in recent text books often referred to as “modern math,” such techniques being generally tedious and boring to the student. So, that mental enforcement of the multiplication tables is usually accomplished only after long and continuous use of the multiplication tables after progressing to more difficult problems thereby resulting in a slow and gradual understanding of the multiplication process.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need for a simple training device that will teach elementary school students and provide a thorough appreciation and understanding of the multiplication process. Thus, the invention's method is proposed.